


Admissions of Love

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few places two witches can be intimate without being seen, so it's really not their fault that they have to enter the Muggle world for a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mellowmetallica for femmefest 2013. Many thanks to my beta, nearlyconscious.

One of the golden rules Astoria had been taught as a child was that you were _never_ late. Being late was the epitome of rudeness. That rule was going round and round in her head as she slowly drank her wine and cursed Pansy for her lateness. _Again_. It was even more infuriating because Astoria knew Pansy had grown up with the same rules, yet time after time, Astoria was left waiting. She felt like not turning up on time herself occasionally, just to show Pansy what it was like, but then her mother's voice rang in her head and she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

It wouldn't have been as bad if they had been meeting in Pansy's summer villa as they usually did, but after nearly getting caught last time, they hadn't wanted to take the chance again. They'd both agreed it seemed best to meet in a Muggle location—the kind that nobody they knew would ever enter. Their choice was a quaint little pub in the countryside, but Astoria was beginning to regret it now, what with being stuck with an awful Muggle drink and surrounded by strangers.

Just as she was about to grab her things and go, Astoria spotted Pansy at the doorway, looking around for her. She let go of her glass and stood, waving Pansy over to the small table in the corner. She greeted her with an air kiss followed by a pained smile, and Pansy didn't even have to guess at why she was receiving that reception.

"I know, I know," Pansy said exasperatedly as she took off her cloak and placed her bag on the floor. "Mother cornered me just as I was leaving, wanting to know if I'd be available for her summer picnic." Pansy rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse out of her handbag. "What are you drinking? I have a few Muggle coins on me..."

"It's called wine, but I don't think much of it. I took my cue off a lady who ordered before me. It seems to be what they're all drinking." Astoria shrugged and looked disdainfully at the drink. "This is called 'dry white wine'. Perhaps we could try the red one instead?"

Pansy nodded and headed over to the bar, pushing her way between two big burly men on barstools. She wasn't intimidated by them at all. There wasn't much a couple of Muggles could do to her, especially with Astoria sitting there watching intently. Astoria's eyes were not on the men leering at her lover, though, they were focused on Pansy's attire. She was wearing a beautiful flowery dress and fit right in with the Muggle women in the pub. It was an unusually hot summer, so they'd been able to get away with only having one item of clothing to worry about.

When they first spoke of meeting in the Muggle world, they'd each raised the concern that they'd be worrying over dressing correctly. It seemed Pansy had got it spot on, and she looked absolutely delectable. Astoria was disappointed that all they had time for today was talking, for it'd been two weeks since they'd last been together like _that_. She missed lying in Pansy's arms and being told everything was going to be okay.

"Are you all right?" Pansy asked, bringing Astoria out of the deep thoughts she'd entered. Pansy set two glasses of red wine down on the table, and Astoria didn't think they looked any more appealing than the white wine did. In fact, they looked worse. It looked almost like, dare she say it, _blood_. Did Muggles really drink this? She glanced around the pub and saw several ladies seemingly enjoying this red wine, so it couldn't have been a joke. "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine." Astoria smiled and picked up her wine, carefully tasting it. It was mildly better than the white. When Pansy sat down, she placed a hand on Astoria's knee under the table, soothing her. This was why Astoria loved Pansy so much. It didn't matter how many times Astoria told Pansy she was fine, Pansy knew very well that she was anything but. "I've just missed you, that's all."

"And I, you." Pansy took one sip of her red wine and spat it straight back into the glass. "That is _revolting_."

"You should have tried the white," Astoria said with a laugh. That sort of behaviour was something else she'd been taught never to do, but seeing Pansy—a lady of high society—act like that was rather refreshing. Astoria never told Pansy off, as her mother was prone to do. She always appeared rather ashamed of Pansy's less-than-acceptable behaviour. If anything, this just made Pansy act up more. "So. Tell me what happened after I Disapparated."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Pansy grimaced. "Mother had brought her friends there for a day in the sun. She wasn't best pleased to see me in my underwear."

Astoria couldn't help it; she burst out laughing and attracted the attention of several others around them. "What did she say?!"

"She was too worried about her friends seeing me like that too, so she never even asked, but the look on her face gave her feelings away." Pansy rolled her eyes. Her mother was exactly like Astoria's mother, only Pansy had the balls to actually stand up to hers. "I just quickly dressed and Disapparated, and when I next saw her again she seemed too embarrassed to mention it. Although she did ask if I was seeing anyone. I said no, of course, not wanting to give her a heart attack, but she said I can't go there unannounced any more."

"Shame." Astoria frowned. "It was perfect while it lasted." She must have appeared more upset than she intended to, because Pansy placed a hand on her chin and forced their faces to meet. 

"Hey," Pansy said firmly but quietly. "Look at me." Astoria raised her eyes to meet Pansy's. "We will find somewhere else. We won't just stop seeing each other. I love you. I don't care if society says it's wrong. You're the most important person in my life, and there's absolutely no way I'm giving you up. If it comes to it that we can't hide any more, we'll just have to come out of hiding. There won't be much they can do about it."

"You... _love_ me?" Astoria's eyes were wide and a small smile had formed on her lips. This was the very first time Pansy had ever said that, even though they'd been going out for about nine months. She'd known she'd loved Pansy for a while already, but she hadn't mentioned it because she'd been afraid of appearing too desperate and she hadn't wanted to scare Pansy away. 

Pansy nodded. "Yes. I love you. In fact, I must apologise for not saying it sooner. The villa incident made me realise my true feelings for you; they were conflicting with my mother's ideals for me. I wasn't sure whether what we had was love or if I was just rebelling against my upbringing. That's why I didn't reply to any of your Owls. I needed time to figure everything out."

"I love you too," Astoria responded quietly. She was relieved to hear that's why Pansy had been ignoring her Owls, because she'd been growing increasingly worried that Pansy had become tired of her. "I don't know if I'm ready to come out yet, though."

"I know," Pansy said, stroking Astoria's face. "I won't push you. But when you're ready, you let me know and we'll face the world together. Okay?"

"Okay." Astoria nodded and blinked away her watering eyes. She didn't want to cry in the middle of a Muggle pub. "You'll find somewhere?"

"Of course. Don't you know me at all?! I'm resourceful at my worst, dear." Pansy's hand slid down Astoria's cheek, caressing her neck. She trailed her finger round and round in circles, making Astoria blush in case anyone was watching, then allowed her fingers to move down over Astoria's collarbone and onto her chest. She played with the fabric of Astoria's dress, and it wasn't long before Astoria was blushing for an entirely different reason. Pansy's public advancements were starting to become arousing, and if anyone were to look over now, it'd be obvious that they were a lot more than just friends. "Are you all right, Astoria? You seem a little... flustered. Hot under the collar, shall we say."

"I'm fine," Astoria choked out, reminiscent of their earlier encounter. She wasn't fine this time either; she was a lot better than fine. "Must... must you tease me so?!"

Pansy smirked and took her hand away. "You are such fun. I can't wait for our next meeting." She leant forwards and lowered her voice slightly. "I'm going to tie you up and tickle you with feathers until you're _begging_ me to stop."

"Oh?!" Astoria was blushing profusely now. Nobody in the pub had any idea what Pansy was saying to her, but it felt as if they all knew. Every eye in the room that she casually met made her wonder if they'd heard any of their conversation. "That sounds nice."

Pansy burst out laughing and sat back in her chair. "Yes, that's one way of putting it, my dear. _Nice_. Trust you. I'm not sure I've ever known someone with such an air for understating the obvious. Now," Pansy said, looking at her watch and subsequently standing, "I'd better be getting on. Mother's having a few friends over for dinner tonight and I really can't be late. Well, _too_ late," she corrected herself.

Astoria stood to say goodbye, and when she leaned in for an air kiss, she was surprised when Pansy kissed her on the lips. It was so brief, but Pansy was so soft, and it just left Astoria wanting more. She leaned forwards slightly as Pansy moved away, moaning ever so quietly. "Hmph," she said in mock-sulk.

"Goodnight, Astoria, dear." Pansy was smiling brightly as she left the pub, and it must've been contagious, for Astoria was smiling seconds later, and she wasn't even sure why. Perhaps it was Pansy's teasing, or even the fact that Pansy had said she loved her. Whatever it was, she left the pub happier than she'd entered it, more convinced than ever that she and Pansy were meant to be.


End file.
